Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (1989)
|re-release date = |catalogue number = TV8065 TB1001 |rating = |running time = 51 minutes|re-released by = Thames Video}}Learn with Sooty - Start to Read is a children's educational video release in the UK by Thames Video Collection on 5th June 1989, and 24th September 1990, and then it got re-released by Thames Video on 4th February 1991. Description Sweep is having trouble reading so Sooty, Soo and Matthew find different ways to teach him how. First Matthew introduces sweep to different sounds of letters of the alphabet and words that they start with. Then Matthew takes Sweep out doors to show him why it is important to read. Later Matthew sets Sooty and Sweep to spell there names and Soo to spell the word “panda”. Then Matthew reads Sooty, Sweep and Soo his story called “The boy who didn’t want to read”, the story of how “Ronnie Reed couldn’t read” and later decided to. Matthew then takes Sooty and Sweep to a school where Class 2W are learning how to read too. Credits Opening (Original 1989 release) * Blue Warning screen * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Which is Star? trailer from 1989 by Matthew Corbett * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of Start to Read (1989) Closing (Original 1989 release) * End of Start to Read (1989) * Learn with Sooty closing credits * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) (Weird) * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1989 by Matthew Corbett Opening (1990 Re-release) * Blue Warning screen * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 by Matthew Corbett * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of Start to Read (1989) Closing (1990 Re-release) * End of Start to Read (1989) * Learn with Sooty closing credits * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) (Weird) Opening (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Thames Video Warning screen * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of Start to Read (1989) Closing (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Start to Read (1989) * Learn with Sooty closing credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info Original 1989 release * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1989 with all these videos of "Be Safe", Start to Read", "Have Fun with Numbers", and "How Things Work Simple Science". 1990 Re-release * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 with all these videos of "Start to Read", "Be Safe", "How Things Work Simple Science", Have Fun with Numbers", "A-Z of Animals", and "Start to Read 2". Gallery Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (UK VHS 1989) Cassette with BBFC U.png|Cassette with BBFC U Learn-with-sooty-start-to-read-17597l.jpg Category:Learn with Sooty Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thames Video Collection Category:Sooty Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:VHS Videos with Four Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1989 (announced by Matthew Corbett) Category:VHS Videos with Six Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 (announced by Matthew Corbett) Category:VHS Videos with Eight Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1991 (announced by Matthew Corbett) Category:BBFC E Category:BBFC U